


Steel heart

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, One-Sided Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: where a science and technology genius Oikawa, after heart being stabbed by his own childhood sweetheart, Iwaizumi who left him for someone "better" aka. Daichi decided to build a robot who will warm his lonely nights.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Steel heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed a 'prompt' but i wrote too much. Unedited.

After months of building the project "Koushi," Tooru successfully made a robot on his own. The robot guy, Koushi was perfect. Even though he is a robot, his smiles can warm your heart, his hug can definitely make your heart flatter. Tooru made him a very human like

Tooru was satisfied with him. The thing is, He fell inlove with the robot- he disregarded the fact that Koushi is not real. Nothing's wrong with that actually

Not until someone fell inlove with his own creation.

Koushi was created to fulfill Tooru's lack of intimacy with someone. Therefore, when someone is approaching Koushi, he give the other an accompany where Tobio, the other man, needed as well.

He keep chasing after Koushi even though Tooru made it clear that Koushi is his. Due to Koushi's fixed actions, Tobio thinks that the robot likes him back that's why he keeps chasing after the robot.

One incident happened when Tobio almost bring Koushi with him, Tooru spilled the truth accidentally. That's when tobio realized that he can never get a chance to make Koushi as his. So after a while, Tobio finally leave them on their own.

Everything is _peaceful_. Tooru is thankful that Tobio finally left them alone.. or that's what he thought.

Suddenly, People from the government invaded his home. Koushi was made illegally. Tooru didn't registered the robot due to the fact that it will undergo a lot of process. 

He didn't know how the government knew about his beloved. No one knew about the truth behind Koushi

Except for Tobio. 

When Tobio faced Tooru when the police are putting him on his place, Tobio leaned and whispered to him, making his head boil. 

"If Koushi cannot be mine then he cannot be yours as well."

That moment, due to his anger, Tooru felt stronger. He pushed the police men that's holding him, kicking them right on their foot to make them immobilize for a while. He didn't forget to leave a punch on Tobio's face before chasing after Koushi who's under the police's hands.

Tooru did the same thing as he did a while ago, punching and kicking those policemen even though he knows that even after all of this, he will be under of their custody.

_Yes_. Tooru knows that he already fucked up. the moment that he decided to make Koushi, He is already ready for the consequences.

He immediately pull Koushi and run under his lab in the basement. The laboratory is very secured due to the fact that it's harmful for anyone who will encounter this room. 

Once he pushed the door closed, Tooru felt every emotions that he didn't noticed due to the adrenaline rush that he experienced a while ago

Even Tooru knows that the police are doing their best to put his lab door down, he still take his time. 

"Koushi." He said in his softest voice. It's a surprise that Koushi still looks up on him. A small smile flashes on the robot's face, making Tooru's heart clench in pain.

Tooru let himself be drowned into those beautiful hazel-brown eyes of his beloved for a while but then he realized he need to do something immediately before the police take down his lab. 

He puts his hand on Koushi's head, pulling the robot closer to him. Tooru leaned and

Put his forehead onto Koushi's, Tooru closes his eyes as he whispers. 

"Koushi, I love you so much."

Tears started flowing from his eyes but even so, he still waited for the other's response. 

Even though he knows that everything is something that he made for his own pleasure Koushi never failed to fill his heart with love. 

"I love you too, Tooru."

"Koushi.. I am sorry.. I have to say good bye to you.." Tooru said as he opened his eyes. 

He cannot even see Koushi properly because of the tears that is continuously flowing from his eyes. Tooru can see the confusion to the robot. 

"Where are you going?" Koushi innocently

says, it pains Tooru more but then, Tooru just chuckled bitterly. He sobbed. 

"I-i'll.. i'll just go out, My dear." Tooru can feel himself choking on his tears but then, he needs to hold on. 

_Few minutes more_.. 

"With those guys?" Koushi asked.

_The police_.. Tooru suddenly remembered. 

Tooru smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

Koushi smiled at him and put his palm on Tooru's cheeks, Tooru leaned on his touch. Koushi let out a soft giggle because of the human's action. 

"Take care okay?"

Tooru nodded at him and he turned to kiss Koushi's palm. 

It's time. 

He takes the tools and started opening Koushi's left chest, where his self destruct button is placed. 

Tooru didn't know that this day will eventually come..

Where he will press this button by himself. 

Tooru looked at Koushi once more, pulling the robot in his arms. 

"Koushi. I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tooru."

That's the last thing he heard before Tooru eventually press the button.

Slowly, the parts of Koushi are staring to turn off yet, Tooru still keep him in his arms. The vibrations of Koushi's motor didn't bothered the man. Instead, he hugged the robot tighter.

Tooru's cries are getting louder as he can feel that Koushi's motor eventually stopped And now his self-destruction are starting. The robot's parts are slowly detaching from each other. Starting from his feet, his knees and his arms. 

Tooru keep screaming in despair. Having your lover die right in your arms is painful at it is

He cried over the robot for a while. The banging at his lab door even stopped, making him scared on what will happen next. 

He wiped his tears even though it still continue flowing from his eyes. He looks at his creation which is already destroyed. 

This is what his project "Koushi" look like when he was first started. The memories flooded in his mind.

From the sleepless nights to create Koushi to the first testing and to the first celebration that they had when he successfully executed the robot by himself. 

_Everything hurts_.

_He feels like getting stabbed once again_. 

With a broken heart, he opens his door, putting his arms forward as a sign of surrender. The police immediately put the handcuffs in his hands and yet, Tooru couldn't stop crying. 

"Good bye, Koushi." He murmured before the police pull him away from his own house


End file.
